Different Worlds
by windowacrosstime
Summary: Different worlds collide. Often unexpectedly, sometimes unconventionally. These worlds can be extremely contradictory, others can be complementary. Most of all these worlds come together in a blaze of fire, seeming as if they can't coexist, but in fact they do. Instead of competing against each other, they instead emerge from the flames as one.
1. Chapter 1

_Different worlds collide. Often unexpectedly, sometimes unconventionally. These worlds can be extremely contradictory, others can be complementary. Most of all these worlds come together in a blaze of fire, seeming as if they can't coexist, but in fact they do. Instead of competing against each other, they instead emerge from the flames as one._

* * *

They first met when she burst into the Musain, hair settling into a wild mess around her face, framing it perfectly. Her brown eyes blazing with anger as they searched the room. They had finally settled on a messy head of brown hair before she spoke. "Courf. I told you to not bring him here." Her tone was a deadly calm, which, combined with her piercing gaze, was enough to render a grown man speechless and fearing for his life. Courfeyrac visibly shrank into his chair, giving the small boy beside him a fearful glance before turning his head slowly towards the formidable young woman that had, by now, crossed the room to stand in front of him. She looked down at him, mouth set into a grim line with a disapproving look. The group of friends surrounding them had all grown quiet, curious to see what would happen. Courfeyrac laughed nervously "'Ponine, has anyone ever told you look magnificent when you're angry?" She simply raised an eyebrow. "Seriously, you look amazing." The small boy next to him sucked in a breath, waiting for her answer.

"Would you like a ladder?" She asked, hands coming to rest on her hips.

"What would I need a ladder for?" Courfeyrac questioned in confusion.

"You need one to get out that hole you're digging. It's really getting quite deep." She answered, watching him visibly wince. "I can't believe you brought him here after I specifically told you not to!" She exclaimed incredulously.

"It won't do him any harm 'Ponine. We only talk about what's wrong with the world."

"You only talk about what's wrong with the world." She clarified, voice rising higher with indignation. "Gavroche is ten! He shouldn't have to worry about this stuff, he's a child. Half the things he knows he shouldn't know anyway..."

"Mademoiselle?" A voice called.

"He came home the other day spouting some crap about the poor needing to be saved..."

"Mademoiselle." The voice interjected again.

"Which is bullshit by the way, because I for one do not-"

"Mademoiselle!" The voice boomed.

She whipped around, addressing the man who had just spoken"Ugh what? Got a problem with me criticising your cause bourgeois boy? Look at you going on and on about the unfair distribution of wealth when all you do is prance around in your designer clothes playing soldiers."

"I do not prance." The man ground out.

She stepped up to him then, seemingly giving him her full attention. Raking her gaze over him, making him thoroughly uncomfortable, she took in his blonde curls, piercing blue gaze and stoic expression which was slowly beginning to fail to cover his emotions. She looked up at him then, locking her brown eyes with his blue ones. So many secrets her eyes held, so much loss and hatred for the world she was forced to survive in and he was mesmerised. He wanted to know what she was hiding and she stirred a curiosity in him that he hadn't felt in a long time. "Then tell me bourgeois boy, what do you do?" When she was met with no answer, she smirked. "Thought so."

He snapped out of his reverie "Thought so? What do you mean thought so?" He asked incredulously.

"That lack of an answer, Monsieur, was the best answer you could have given me." He stood, mouth agape, completely speechless.

She stood there with a triumphant grin on her face, revealing her dimples to him when he decidedly thought that this was the most infuriating woman he had ever met. Momentarily, she was distracted when the drunk in the corner called out: "'Ponine you've broken Enjolras!" The room erupted into laughter.

"I'm sure he'll recover Grantaire." She chuckled and suddenly turned, fixing her attention on Courfeyrac and the small boy, Gavroche, pointing an accusatory finger first at Courfeyrac saying "If you ever bring him here without telling me again there will be consequences you do not wish to imagine." She now pointed her finger at Gavroche "And you. If you ever go against my instructions again and convince the idiot sitting next to you, to bring you here without my permission again, well, you know what will happen." She smiled sweetly at them.

"Oh 'Ponine you wound me. How could you be so harsh with your words?" Said Courfeyrac, clutching his chest dramatically, the dark haired woman in front of him beginning to laugh at his antics.

"You know I love you Courf." She chuckled. "Gavroche we need to go and don't even think about complaining." The small boy huffed in annoyance but otherwise stayed silent. "Right, we are going. Bye!" She called as the pair made their way towards the door.

"Bye!" The whole group chorused as Enjolras looked around the group in confusion.

"You alright there Chief? You look a little lost." Courfeyrac questioned.

"I'm perfectly fine, why wouldn't I be?" Enjolras said frowning.

"Well that was the first time I have ever seen you speechless, it was very surreal."

"Shut up Courf."

"She had an effect on you."

"She did not."

"She rendered you speechless. I just witnessed a miracle!" Courfeyrac exclaimed.

"Are you quite finished?"

"For now, I suppose." Courfeyrac replied, grinning

There was a long pause.

"Who was she anyway?"

"Oh, that was Éponine."

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own les mis**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note:italics are memories**

* * *

"'Ponine I'm sorry. I won't do it again." Gavroche shouted after his sister, who was striding ahead of him, throwing glances over her shoulder every so often, checking he was still following and when seeing he was still there, scowling angrily at him. He was now running to catch up, slightly breathless "I promise I won't." Éponine stopped abruptly, breathing a heavy sigh.

"The problem is Gavroche, I don't know if I can trust you will keep that promise. You've already broken it once, which means you'll more than likely do it again." She sounded tired and upset, it was the voice of someone who had seen too much, someone who had little happiness in their life. Turning to look at him and crouch down to his level, grasping his shoulders firmly she whispered, "You scared me today. Don't you ever do that to me again." That's when Gavroche understood, she wasn't really angry at him, she was frightened. He doesn't remember his sister ever being truly happy and he knows everything she ever does is for him, to make him happy. Éponine would go without food if there wasn't enough for both of them, making sure his stomach was full, she thought she didn't matter.

"I'm sorry." He repeated, tears springing to his eyes, but he held them back, he had to be strong for her.

"I know you are, but you need to realise how hard I had to work to get us away. If you keep going to the Musain, he could find you and take you away." She paused, choking a little on the last word. "I didn't know where you were today, you need to tell me where you're going. You can't just come and go as you please anymore. He's looking for us and he isn't going to give up. I thought he'd taken you." At this she pulled him close to her, resting her cheek on top of his messy blonde hair, sniffling slightly. Gavroche in return wrapped his scrawny arms around her tightly, knowing what she needed right now was something to hold on to.

*line break*

"Who was the kid?"

"You know, considering you said she didn't have an effect on you, you're very interested in her personal life."

"I wasn't asking about her, I was asking about the boy."

"Yes, the boy who went with her."

"I'm just curious. Are you going to answer my question?" Enjolras asked, beginning to get impatient. "Just tell me Courf."

Courfeyrac sighed, "Gavroche is her little brother, they're very close."

"How did you meet him then?"

Courfeyrac chuckled, "I actually met both of them at the market a few years ago. Gavroche was about six at the time, so 'Ponine was either fifteen or sixteen, I can't remember. Anyway, Gavroche tried to steal my wallet, he probably would have gotten it too if I hadn't turned around at the last minute."

"What did you do?"

"It's quite funny when I think about it actually."

* * *

_Gavroche was standing in the huge crowd that was bustling in the market. he was looking for someone he could pick pocket, he knows it's wrong but he wanted to do something for his sister, it's her birthday tomorrow. His eyes finally landed on a well dressed young man, who he thought to be not much older than Éponine. He had to be careful, he didn't know what would be worse getting caught by the man or by his sister. Gavroche quickly swept his gaze over the crowd, locating his sister, watching the bakery doors intently then lowering hr eyes to count the coins in her hand._

_Silently, Gavroche sidled up to the man with the messy brown hair and the designer clothes. He carefully slipped his small hand into his pocket and gently lifted out his wallet. Gavroche began to run away, clutching the wallet to his chest._

_Suddenly, there was a strong hand grasping the back of his jacket and a firm voice said to him: "I believe that belongs to me." Gavroche struggled in his grasp and quickly got released from his grip._

_Turning around quickly, looking up at the man with wide eyes, words tumbled out of his mouth. "I'm sorry Monsieur, I did a bad thing. I'm sorry. I wanted to get my sister a present, it's her birthday tomorrow. Please don't tell her what I did, or the police, but don't tell 'Ponine she's scarier. She's going to be so angry. Don't tell her. Please."_

_"Woah slow down there. Where are your parents?"_

_"'Ponine looks after me." The man frowned at this, looking at him quizzically._

_"I'm Courfeyrac, what's your name?"_

_The small boy puffed out his chest. "I'm Gavroche."_

_"Well you nearly had me, but you just weren't quite quick enough." Courfeyrac chuckled and Gavroche scuffed his shoes sullenly._

_"I just wanted to do something nice for my sister." He choked out, beginning to cry._

_"Hey I'm not angry at you."_

_Gavroche gave him a watery smile. "You're not?"_

_"No, you just wanted to do something nice. Now maybe we should go tell your sister what happened." Gavroche looked up then, but suddenly froze in panic, dropping the wallet on the floor._

_"There's no need to tell his sister what happened, because his sister saw everything." Came a girl's voice from behind Courfeyrac, laced with anger. Gavroche suddenly burst into tears, running around Courfeyrac and flinging himself at the dark haired girl behind him. He was clinging onto her leg and crying miserably. She watched the six year old for a moment, then spoke, her tone softer "What have I told you about stealing?" She knelt down, coming to his level and held Gavroche's, now red face, between both hands, gently wiping away his tears with her thumbs._

_"That I shouldn't do it." Gavroche whimpered. "You're not angry?"_

_"Oh I'm angry." This brought about fresh tears and loud sobbing. The boy now wrapped his arms desperately around her neck, burying his face in her neck. She sighed and gathered him in her arms, standing up and faced Courfeyrac. "I'm sorry Monsieur for the trouble he caused."_

_"He didn't cause trouble in the end, I think he had good intentions. I'm Courfeyrac by the way."_

_"Éponine. I would shake your hand but..." She trailed off, motioning with her head to the boy in her arms. Courfeyrac chuckled, smiling at the pair. "You best pick your wallet up before someone else takes it." She said smirking._

_"I suppose I had." He said as he bent down to pick it up. "Perhaps you would like to meet for coffee sometime?"_

_"Perhaps." She replied. "I have to go Monsieur."_

_"Bye Éponine."_

_He watched her walk away until she shouted over her shoulder "I'm free on Wednesday Monsieur!"_

* * *

"She's your girlfriend then?" Enjolras asked almost angrily.

Courfeyrac raised an eyebrow in amusement. "God no! 'Ponine is like a sister to me."

"It's true Apollo!" Grantaire called from the other side of the room. Enjolras scowled at his name choice. "She got drunk once and kissed him. 'Ponine cried for a full hour, saying she felt it was wrong because Courf was like a big brother to her."

"She really did drink a lot that night. She rivalled even you Graintaire." Courfeyrac replied.

"Do you think she'll come back here?" Enjolras questioned.

"Probably. She'll most likely want to check, as she would put it, the 'bullshit' you've been preaching to her brother." Courfeyrac answered laughing at Enjolras' expression, as the golden leader rolled his eyes in annoyance. "You just want to prove to her you aren't an idiot that can't string a sentence together don't you?"

"No!"

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews, glad to see you're liking it :) **


	3. Chapter 3

True to Courfeyrac's word, Éponine appeared at the Musain a few weeks later. She confidently strode over to the group and sat herself down next to Grantaire. Enjolras knew the moment she chose her seat that this was not going to be an easy meeting. This was confirmed as soon as she met his stern gaze and smirked, holding eye contact for a few seconds before turning to Grantaire and asking him "Got any of the strong stuff? I'm going to need it." The drunkard snorted in amusement and passed her some alcoholic substance that Enjolras didn't care enough to pay attention to. He scowled at her casual insinuation that she really did not want to be here and again she caught his gaze, grinning when she saw his expression and Enjolras thought to himself _'what is it that she wants?'_

* * *

"-the poor are suffering more than ever, they need to be saved from this corrupt government." Enjolras' voice boomed, bringing his speech to a close. He was met by approving cheers from the group of men around him and murmurs of agreement and he quickly surveyed the room, his cold blue gaze landing on the small shadow of a girl in the corner of the room. Éponine's dark gaze held his challengingly and when he made no move to look away, she snorted in contempt. "Is there is a problem mademoiselle?" He bit out.

Her features hardened at his challenge. "Perhaps there is Monsieur, but I doubt you would take much notice." She lifted her chin, issuing a challenge herself.

"Well we are all here to listen, maybe you should voice your concerns." His tone overly polite, almost condescending. Enjolras glanced briefly at Courfeyrac, but long enough for him to see the brown-haired man give him a slight shake of the head, a silent plea for him to stop.

"You do not need to talk to me like I am child Monsieur. I may be many things but I am not stupid." She slowly rose and took slow, calculated steps towards him, like a predator stalking its prey. Éponine jabbed an accusing finger at his chest. "You talk of equality, yet here you are a group of bourgeoisie, all men. I am the only woman started this meeting by saying it was an open discussion and yet you stood there commanding all attention, talking as if you are right and always right and they just blindly follow. As soon as I express a different opinion to your, quite frankly, idiotic ideals you immediately treat me as if I am some uneducated fool. You, Monsieur, are a hypocrite." Enjolras had grown increasingly red as she spoke, his anger gradually building. "The poor do not need saving. They need to be understood, not have some overexcited pretty boy barge in trying to change the world without stopping to think."

"I know perfectly well what it means to be equal." He snapped.

"Do you? Tell me, have you ever had to go without food for days on end? Have you ever had to steal to survive? Have you ever contemplated deliberately getting caught just so you had somewhere safe to sleep at night?"

"I suppose you have?" He replied furiously.

She laughed at him then, but not not with humour, it was mocking. "Does it matter if I have? How can you honestly say you understand what the poor go through when you do not have to fight for your life every die?" There was something in her eyes that changed as she said the last words, instead of her eyes shining with anger they changed to a dull sadness. However, as quickly as it appeared, it was gone.

Enjolras blanched at her words. He did not know how he was supposed to respond to that. A tense silence filled the room as the golden leader tried to find his words and he swallowed thickly. He lowered his voice to almost a whisper, "Mademoiselle, if you need help, you can always come here."

"I do not need your pity." She snarled. "You need to get your head out your ass Monsieur, it's not a hat." With that, she spun on her heel and stormed out of the Cafe, shooting a warning glare at Courfeyrac as he made to get up and follow her and Enjolras just watched her leave, mouth agape.

"What the hell did you do?" Courfeyrac shouted angrily, standing up and striding towards him.

"I didn't DO anything."

Courfeyrac lowered his voice so only Enjolras could hear, "What did you say?"

"I offered her help." Enjolras replied in a whisper.

Courfeyrac ran a hand through his hair in exasperation. "You idiot."

"Excuse me?"

"You are such an idiot." Courfeyrac said, looking him straight in the eyes. "You made her feel like a charity case and you really did not help things by treating her like she was stupid."

"It's not what I intended." Enjolras admitted miserably. "I just wanted to help her."

"That's the problem, you wanted to help her and yet you don't know her. Éponine doesn't trust you. She had made it through life this far on her own, what makes you think that she would immediately accept your offer. Although it is very unlikely that she will ever accept, she hates feeling like she owes someone something. You need to think Enjolras, get her to trust you rather than snap at her. I know she is challenging, but the things she has gone through have made her like that."

Enjolras contemplated this for a moment. "What things?"

"That's for 'Ponine to tell you, if she ever does. Just don't push her, give her time."

* * *

He waited. It seemed a long time. In fact it was another three weeks before he saw Éponine again. It took a lot of coaxing on Courfeyrac's part, to get her to agree to even be in the same room as him, let alone talk to him. Enjolras had found himself frequently trying to mentally prepare a speech for when he spoke to her again, but what was the use when this mystery of a woman was as unpredictable as a wildfire? She enraptured him, although he would never admit it, he found himself looking up hopefully when the door chimed, signalling someone's arrival. Éponine caused conflicting emotions deep inside him, he was mesmerised by the maginificence of the fire in her eyes when she argued with him and then he would find her infuriating and he just wanted to scream. To him she was an enigma.

Enjolras was sitting in the corner of the Musain studying when she approached him. She unceremoniously collapsed into the chair that was across from him and watched him for a few moments, almost studying him. When he felt too uncomfortable to just sit under her gaze he raised his head, expecting to see a harsh glare but instead was met with a warm gaze. He swears this girls emotions could give him whip lash. He opened his mouth to apologise, but she quickly stopped him by waving her hand dismissively. "You don't need to apologise, I know you only wanted to help." She smiled softly at him, but it never reached her eyes, there was a lingering air of sadness that was still present.

"Even so Mademoiselle, I should not presume to know you."

She groaned at the way her addressed her. "For the love of God, stop calling me mademoiselle, I am definitely not a lady! Call me Éponine." She chuckled then and he allowed a small smile to creep up onto his face.

"You need to stop calling me Monsieur then." He said smirking.

"Fine then Enjolras." She paused "How did you figure it out? That I am poor?"

"The way you spoke about. You seemed so sure of yourself."

"But I could just be really good at arguing."

"I suppose. What gave it away really was the way you looked at me. You looked upset and lonely."

"I knew you weren't that much of a marble statue." She whispered.

"Grantaire?" He asked.

"Yeah, he seems to think you're some otherworldly being."

He snorted in response and she let out a whole hearted laugh at his reaction. "I don't know why."

"Perhaps it's because you're so serious all the time." As if to demonstrate her point, she puffed out her chest, pursed her lips and frowned.

"You look ridiculous." He replied, stifling a laugh.

"What are you talking about? I look magnificent." She frowned more deeply in mock seriousness.

"Are you saying that I am magnificent?" He teased.

She snorted. "The only reason that all that business looked magnificent was because of me. When you do it you look like a distressed puppy."

"Really? A puppy? I think the animal you are looking for is a lion."

She raised an eyebrow, thinking for a moment. "Nope definitely a puppy." She stood up and stepped closer to him, looking at him with amusement. Éponine reached out a hand and ruffled his hair. "Aw so cute." She teased and Enjolras huffed in amusement. He was beginning to think that perhaps Éponine was not as irritating as he first thought.

* * *

**Note: thanks for the reviews, keep them coming :) **


End file.
